Throughout history many different types of art have been developed. Even though some individuals have attempted to classify and group certain styles of art into categories and genres such as decorative art, paintings and pictures, sculptures, etc., there are other types of art that either defy classification or encompass more than one genre. There is also art that has been developed to not only furnish a pleasing aesthetic image but also to provide a functional therapeutic effect upon an individual who view the art.
Of course, many people have claimed to have experienced a genuine emotional or even a physical experience when viewing a particular work of art; and, this may or may not have been an intended goal of the artist. Rather, there have been in the past, and are currently, certain artists who have created art with the dual purpose of producing a beautiful and/or unique image that can also give an individual a genuine, tangible method of relieving a particular ailment or other similar problem.
When considering this therapeutic art it is difficult to define the parameters of the art's capabilities. Some of the examples of this type of art require a person to come into actual physical contact with the object of art, while others simply require a person to gaze meditatively upon the object.
It is this latter example that causes some people to really question the veracity of the artist's intentions. While the other therapeutic art, the type that requires physical contact, may be capable of transferring some form of a "healing" experience through the observer's touch, the second type of art seems to be relaying solely on the power and effect that is produced upon the observer's mind after viewing the object of art. Detractors claim that there is no possible way for art of this "type" to function as described, but, there are also numerous individuals who will swear to the verity of the art's ability.
The basic argument for the use of therapeutic art is that it can cause no harm, regardless of the final outcome. If nothing changes in an observer there has been no significant loss, whereas if a person is able to show improvement, no matter how large or small, then the artist and his/her art has actually accomplished a genuinely positive result.
In conclusion, any art that can even possibly provide a small of amount of therapeutic relief, while at the same time adding beauty to its surroundings, can only be considered a uniquely beneficial product.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,859,031 Berman et al 22 August 1989 4,812,028 Matsumoto 14 March 1989 4,761,004 Harabus 2 August 1988 ______________________________________
The 4,859,031 patent discloses an optical collimating apparatus which functions as a heads-up display by utilizing a semi-reflective concave mirror and a cholesteric liquid crystal element. Images generated by an image source are focussed on a transmitter/combiner from where the images are reflected into the line of sight of the observer. The generated images are transmitted by the primarily transmissive (convex) side of the semi-reflective concave mirror to the cholesteric liquid crystal element. The cholesteric liquid crystal element reflects the generated images back toward the reflective (concave) side of the semi-reflective concave mirror, which in turn reflects the images back toward the cholesteric liquid crystal element, which then transmits the generated images to the observer.
The 4,812,028 patent discloses a reflection type projection optical system suitable for projection of a micropattern object and capable of performing reduction projection. The projection optical system includes a first and second optical subsystem which combine to set a Petzval sum to zero. A first optical subsystem forms a reduced image of an object and a second optical subsystem forms a further reduced object image from the image formed by the first optical subsystem.
The 4,761,004 patent discloses an infinity mirror display in which light is introduced between the totally reflecting mirror and the partially reflecting mirror by holes through the totally reflecting mirror. This light may consist of incandescent bulbs extending through the holes or fiber otpics conveying light through the holes form a light source behind the totally reflecting mirror. The light source extends to the partially reflecting mirror to produce images which appear to be a continuous column which diminishes in size and intensity.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,788,579 Cherry et al 4 August 1998 5,427,628 Hartley 27 June 1995 5,291,340 Kashima 1 March 1994 5,257,139 Higuchi 26 October 1993 5,253,117 Kashima 12 October 1993 5,078,502 Cook 7 January 1992 4,164,823 Marisco 21 August 1979 ______________________________________